genesisdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
That's All
That's All erschien als zweiter Song auf den Album Genesis. Geschrieben wurde der Song von Phil Collins, die Musik stammt von Mike Rutherford, Phil Collins und Tony Banks. Bei That's All handelt es sich um den großen Durchbruch von Genesis in den USA, mit Platz 6 in den dortigen Charts. Songtext Just as I thought it was going all right I found out I'm wrong, when I thought I was right It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all I could say day, and you'd say night Tell me it's black when I know that it's white Always the same, it's just a shame, that's all I could leave but I won't go Though my heart might tell me so I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes Why does it always seem to be Me looking at you, you looking at me It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all Turning me on, turning me off Making me feel like I want too much Living with you's just putting me through it all of the time Running around, staying out all night Taking it all instead of taking one bite Living with you's just putting me through it all of the time I could leave but I won't go It'd be easier I know I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes But why does it always seem to be Me looking at you, you looking at me It's always the same, it´s just a shame, that's all Truth is I love you More than I wanted to There's no point in trying to pretend There's been no one who Makes me feel like you do Say we'll be together 'til the end I could leave but I won't go It'd be easier I know I can't feel a thing from my head down to my toes So why does it always seem to be Me looking at you, you looking at me It's always the same, it´s just a shame, that's all But I love you More than I wanted to There's no point in trying to pretend There's been no one who Makes me feel like you do Say we'll be together 'til the end But js I thought it was going all right I found out I'm wrong when I thought I was right It's always the same, it´s just a shame, that's all I could say day, you'd say night Tell me it's black when I know that it's white It's always the same, it's just a shame, that's all Über den Song Der Song wurde von Phil nach dem Vorbild eines Beatles Song verfasst. Ihm war dabei wichtig, einen eingängigen und guten Popsong zu schreiben. Der Song handelt von einer Beziehung, in welcher es immer wieder Differenzen gibt (,,I could say day, and you'd say night; tell me it's black when I know that it's white"). Dieses Thema zieht sich durch den ganzen Song hindurch. Der Song beginnt mit dem Main-Keyboardsound von Tony Banks Yamaha CP-70 Electric Grand Paino. Desweiteren ist der Song sehr einfach gehalten. Musikvideo thumb|center|670pxDas Video zeigt das Trio als Obdachlose, welche sich am Feuer wärmen und dazu den Song singen. Es ist das erste Musikvideo von Genesis, in welchem Jim Yukich Regie führte. Charts Liveversionen Der Song wurde auf der Mama Tour und der Invisible Touch Tour komplett gespielt. Darüber hinaus wurd der erste Vers im Old Medley während der We Can't Dance Tour gepielt. Auch während der Calling All Stations Tour (mit Ray Wilson) wurde der Song am Anfang gespielt, wurde dann aber aus der Trackliste entfernt. Liveversionen sind auf The Way We Walk, Volume One: The Shorts und im Old Medley auf The Way We Walk, Volume Two: The Longs. Außerdem kann man den Song auch auf den Videoveröffentlichungen The Mama Tour, Genesis Live at Wembley Stadium und im Old Medley auf The Way We Walk - Live In Concert. thumb|center|670 px Besetzung Phil Collins - Gesang, Schlagzeug, Perkussion Tony Banks - Keyboard Mike Rutherford - Gitarre, Bass Kategorie:Genesis (Album) Kategorie:Singles Kategorie:80er